Flores y Gansos
by Mitsuya Akagi
Summary: El mentor y la escolta del distrito doce. La chica del Capitolio y el hombre del peor distrito de Panem. De como las dos personas mas distintas del universo pasaron a ser la pareja perfecta.
1. Muestra de Afecto

Al fin he logrado empezar con este nuevo fic que espero que os guste. Al contrario que "Estaciones del año en el doce", en este va a predominar el Hayffie (No descarto que hayan mas parejas) por encima de todas las cosas. Así que allí van estos dos que un buen día entraron en mi vida y no quieren salir (Yo tampoco tengo ganas de que se vayan)

Antes de nada, me gustaría decir que este fic no tiene un orden concreto y iré escribiendo tal y como me salgan las ideas en la mente. Puede ser antes de los libros, durante o después. Supongo que notareis donde está situado vosotros solos (¡Os considero inteligentes!).

**Muestra de aprecio **

La edición numero setenta y cuatro de los Juegos del Hambre ya llevaba en marcha desde hacía tres semanas, y por primera vez en veinticuatro años los dos tributos del doce seguían en la competición cuando solo quedaban cinco participantes. Incluso menos, porque solo quedaban cuatro. El día anterior el chico de Chaff había muerto en una lucha encarnizada y sangrienta con el tributo del dos, y aunque la lluvia había fastidiado mucho a la tributo del cinco y aunque tenia un hambre y un frío atroz, seguía viva. Por la parte del distrito doce, Peeta y Katniss habían recibido un buen cesto de comida esa noche dentro de la cueva donde se habían refugiado y el chico se estaba mejorando de su herida en la pierna gracias a los medicamentos casi mágicos del Capitolio, aunque no estaba para tirar cohetes.

La noche, que sería larga para los tributos, no lo iba a ser tanto para el mentor y la escolta del doce. En cuanto murió a última hora de la tarde Thresh, el mentor del once llamó por teléfono a Haymitch para desearle suerte con sus dos tributos restantes y para comunicarle amablemente que iba a beber como un cosaco y que no le llamase por lo menos en dos días. Más tarde ya bien entrada la noche, llamó Enobaria para reírse un poco de él y decirle que Cato se iba a comer a Katniss y a Peeta con patatas cuando se encontrasen, pero el del doce no le hizo mucho caso y le recomendó a la morena que no hablase tanto y se la chupase mas a Brutus, dicho eso la del dos le soltó cuatro gritos diciéndole que era un cerdo y un guarro entre otras "bonitas palabras" y tras la recomendación del hombre del doce de que usase la lengua, le colgó. Tras esa molesta llamada, el hombre miró a la mujer rubia que estaba dormida a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, y suspiró aliviado por el echo de que no había escuchado ni una palabra obscena de las que le había soltado a la mujer del dos. Haymitch miró atentamente en la televisión como Katniss se había quedado dormida mientras Peeta echaba la primera guardia y tras consultar que el tributo del dos estaba muy lejos y lo suficientemente herido para no dar guerra aquella noche y que la del cinco se había refugiado en la Cornucopia otra vez y no tenía intenciones de moverse, se levantó sin despertar a Effie y la cargó en brazos hasta la habitación de ella, donde ambos dormían desde que habían llegado a la Penthouse hacía ya cuatro semanas. Primero a escondidas por la presencia de los niños, y después con libertad, exceptuando si Cinna o Portia se iban a pasar.

Así que por la mañana, aparte del susto que se pegó la escolta por encontrarse en la cama y unas cuantas quejas por no despertarla para comprobar si los tributos estaban bien, ambos se quedaron en la cama, con la tele puesta y el desayuno servido directamente allí. Había dejado de llover en la arena y tras ver a una chica del cinco cada vez mas desmejorada y ansiosa por encontrar algo de comer y a un Cato loco de ira por el dolor de sus heridas y la perdida de Clove, y también por la incapacidad de poder cazar a alguien, las cámaras se centraron en los dos tributos del doce. Peeta se había despertado ya y ambos tributos habían atacado parte de lo que les quedaba de ese cesto de comida. Estofado frío. Aún así ambos tributos parecían disfrutar de lo delicioso que está el plato. La chica morena, tras saborear el plato, dejó ir el tenedor y empezó a recoger lo que faltaba de la salsa con un dedo.

-¡Que pocos modales tiene Katniss! - Haymitch escuchó a la mujer sisear con una mezcla de asco y enfado en la voz mientras dejaba su té matutino en la mesita de noche y se cruzaba de brazos - Ya sabía que no era demasiado señorita, ¡pero esto es atroz!

-Cariño, lleva demasiados días en la arena como para permitir dejarse un poco de salsa - Él contestó conteniendo la risa viendo la cara de la rubia.

Effie miró al hombre con mala cara y cuando estaba dispuesta a darle un rapapolvo, escuchó algo en la televisión que la dejó impactada:

-Puedo sentir como Effie Trinket se está estremeciendo por mis modales

Esa frase, salida de la boca de la morena, hizo que la escolta del doce se quedase congelada encima de la cama mirando la pantalla. Haymitch le cogió la mano que tenia libre y le dio un suave apretón. Eso hizo que la mujer despertase un poco del trance.

-¡Katniss me ha mencionado! - Dijo ella, sorprendida, justo cuando Peeta también se exclamó:

-¡Effie, mira esto! - Y justo después de decir eso, tiraba el tenedor que había usado para comer por detrás de su espalda y empezaba a lamer el plato con un gesto de placer en su rostro y unos ruidos de lengua - ¡Te echamos de menos, Effie!

La mujer estaba tan asombrada por esas muestras de afecto de los dos tributos que lagrimas de alegría y sorpresa se formaron en sus ojos celestes. El ojigrís la miró como si nada e inmutable.

-¿Te pensabas que te odiaban, o algo? - Empezó a decir él mientras le ponía la otra mano en el pelo, acariciando sus ondas rubias - A pesar de que delante de ellos te tengas que comportar como una estúpida, boba y feliz mujer del Capitolio, les has estado apoyando todos estos días y lo saben.

-Oh, Haymitch - Ella le miró mientras de sus ojos vidriosos empezaban a caer lagrimas - Yo les envié allí, merezco que me odien.

-En el fondo saben que no fuiste tú quien les mandaste - La rubia le miró con cara de enfado y él corrigió el discurso - Bueno, solo la acción de sacar la papeleta de la hermana pequeña de Katniss y la papeleta de Peeta. En realidad les mandó este sistema injusto de poder, y lo sabes tan bien como yo. Lo que ellos pueden ver en ti es que has estado currando una semana para que tengan patrocinadores, dándoles consejos y no tratándolos como si fuesen dos piezas de carne para enviar al matadero, sino como dos personas. A pesar de tu actuación y tus simulaciones, que sabemos que son una falsedad, han visto que eres sincera en sentimientos. Han visto un poco de lo que yo vi - La mano que había estado acariciando su pelo acabó en la mejilla de la rubia - Esta fantástica y preciosa mujer a la cual amo.

Después de decir eso, Effie se lanzó a los brazos de Haymitch para abrazarle.

-Eres muy dulce cuando quieres, ¿sabes? - Le dijo ella mientras se abrazaban. Él dejó ir una risa.

-Solo porque eres tú, princesa.

(...)

Creo que para el primer capitulo ya esta bien, ¿no? XD Espero que os guste :) Y que el fic empiece con buen pie.

¡Si me mandáis algún review seré feliz! (Ya se que es triste de pedir, pero mas triste es robarlos... XD Chiste malo by the way)


	2. Pequeña Gran Sorpresa

Bueno, vamos con el segundo capitulo. A ver que nos depara mi imaginación.

**Pequeña gran sorpresa**

-Lo hemos encontrado mientras íbamos camino al pueblo y no podíamos dejarlo allí solito porque nos ha dado pena.

Una tarde de verano, Peeta y Katniss se presentaron en casa de sus vecinos con un cachorro en brazos. Estaba empapado por la tormenta de verano que había caído la noche anterior, sucio de barro y por la manera que lo sostenía Peeta, tenía una pata trasera rota y varios mordiscos en el lomo. La cara de Effie estaba reflejada con demasiados sentimientos que se cruzaban por su mente, entre asco por la suciedad el pelaje, lástima por sus heridas y emoción por lo bonito que era el animal. Por otra parte Haymitch miraba al perro con una ceja alzada, totalmente incrédulo.

-Creemos que se ha peleado con un perro salvaje de otra raza - Dijo Katniss, cruzando los brazos encima de su enorme barriga de siete meses de embarazo y mirando al cachorro con cara triste - y se ha colado por debajo de la verja. Y me juego lo que queráis que sus padres o lo han abandonado o los han matado, así que... es un perrito huérfano.

-¿Y por que nos lo habéis traído? - Haymitch preguntó entre dientes, confuso.

-Bueno - Empezó Katniss, mirando al hombre - Nosotros ahora mismo no podemos ocuparnos de un perro, sabes? Dentro de dos meses seremos padres, no tenemos ni idea de como cuidar a un bebé y un cachorro aún nos dificultaría mas las cosas.

-¿Estas insinuando que quieres que nos quedemos a este chucho? - Dijo el hombre, mosqueado y sin poderlo creer - Si no te habías percatado tengo una legión de gansos que pueden picotearlo y morderlo a base de bien. ¿No crees que sería mejor idea llevárselo a Sae para que haga un buen estofado?

-¡Haymitch! - La rubia se exclamó alarmada - ¿¡Como puedes ser tan desagradable!?

Ante eso el hombre puso los ojos en blanco, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

-Pues si no queréis que Sae haga sopa de cachorro, podrías llevárselo a Hazelle que seguro que lo cuida bien - Dijo al fin mirando a Katniss - Tu colega Hawthorne el mayor le pasa una buena pensión cada mes y el segundo hermano caza para la carnicera y se gana un buen sueldo, así que seguro que sus demás tres vástagos no se lo rifarán para comer

-Hazelle ya tiene bastante subiendo a tres niños para que le endiñemos un perro herido. Me lo quedaría yo, pero también esta Buttercup y ya sabes como se pone con todo el gato de las narices...

-Katniss, no hables así de Buttercup, pobrecito - Peeta riñó levemente a su mujer

Tras mencionar el nombre del gato, a Haymitch le cambió la cara radicalmente y abrió los ojos mirando al perro como si tuviera un valor incalculable.

-Decidido. Princesa, nos quedamos al perro - Dijo mirando a Effie.

-¿¡Que!? - Se exclamó la rubia mirándole con una mezcla de sorpresa e ira - Primero querías que fuese estofado, ¿y ahora pretendes que nos lo quedemos?

-Cariño, si adiestramos bien a este pequeño productor de pulgas, tendrá ese gato asqueroso alejado de la casa. Alejado de que ataque a mis gansos y pise tus flores.

Peeta y Katniss le miraron con incredulidad.

-¿Te estas quedando al perrito solo para que Buttercup no venga por aquí? - Le dijo Peeta, levantando una ceja - Tener un perro no es como los gansos, lo tendrás que bañar, cuidar, sacarlo a pasear y hacerle caso.

-Y no dejar que me manche el suelo de barro - Empezó Effie - ni que muerda los muebles, ni que haga sus necesidades en el jardín...

-He dicho que nos quedamos al perro, Effie. - Dijo el rubio mirándola - No que me quedo el perro.

-No estoy sorda, mi vida - Se puso en jarras, ofendida y también mirándole. Pero luego le soltó una sonrisa tierna propia de ella - Me parece bien que nos lo quedemos, es muy bonito el cachorro.

-De algo os aviso - Empezó a decir Katniss y ambos adultos la miraron espectantes - Cuando he visto al perro, rápidamente he sabido de que raza es. En estas montañas solo hay perros de tres razas, y esta es la que vive arriba de todo a las montañas nevadas o eso decía mi padre. Son perros que cuando crecen son enormes y aunque imponen por tamaño, no les he visto atacar nunca a los otros perros salvajes. La verdad es que cuando le he visto me ha extrañado verle vivo porque cuando salíamos a cazar Gale y yo de vez en cuando nos encontrábamos con el cadáver de alguno. Lo dicho, que crecen mucho.

La pareja de adultos fijó la mirada del uno en el otro otra vez

-No importa, ¿verdad? - Dijo Effie - La casa es grande y tenemos el jardín.

-Muy cierto, pero recuerda que en el jardín están los gansos y esa pata y las heridas se le tienen que curar...

-Si curamos a los gansos cuando Buttercup les ataca, no será muy difícil curar al cachorro. Siempre podemos llamar a la madre de Katniss para que nos de algún consejo - Effie miró a Katniss con una sonrisa - Si fue capaz de curar a la famosa cabrita de tu hermana Primrose, también podrá ayudarnos a curar al perro.

El rubio asintió y pasó su mirada a los dos jovenes

-Anda Peeta, dale el perro a Effie - Le dijo al chico del pan, que aún sostenía al perro

El chico fue hacia ella, pero Effie dio dos pasos hacia atrás pegando un chillido, totalmente horrorizada.

-Mejor dáselo a Haymitch, que a mi me manchará el vestido - Dijo ella con voz aguda.

Suspirando levemente algo parecido a "esta mujer", el mayor de los cuatro se acercó a Peeta y le cogió el perro de los brazos. El perro si siquiera intentó ladrar y soltó un quejido lastimero que seguro que era de dolor.

-Habrá que lavarlo - Dijo la rubia, acercándose al hombre que tenía al perro en brazos, y acarició el pelaje del animal - y luego limpiarle esa horrible herida. Seguro que le duele mucho.

-Y... ¿ya sabéis como le vais a llamar? - Peeta inquirió - Tiene que tener un nombre poderoso, ¿no os parece? Ha sobrevivido contra la adversidad, como nosotros. ¿Alguna idea?

-Thunder. Porque a este chucho inmundo le cambió la vida tras una noche de tormenta.

(...)

Apuesto lo que queráis que Thunder y Buttercup no se van a llevar bien XD. La idea de que ese par tenga un perro es 100% improvisada, pero salió una noche de mi mente y... ¿Why not? Por otra parte no se si lo habréis pillado o no pero la menda os trae la solución: El perro es un San Bernardo "evolucionado" salvaje.

Bien, espero que os esté gustando el fic :D Este capitulo va detrás de "Estaciones del año..." así que, si no lo habéis leído, no estaría mal (Pero no es necesario haberlo leído como habéis podido observar)

¿Reviews? Es que me hacen feliz...


	3. Descubrimiento por partida doble

Me gusta el Hayffie (¡lo adoro!), pero considero que aparte de ello hay varias cosas donde tengo un headcanon bastante claro de cosas que en el libro se dejaron a medias. No, no os preocupéis, saldrán nuestras "estrellas" del doce, pero hay alguien de quien me gusta también mucho escribir y sale en este capitulo. Mucho. Se que a bastantes de vosotros también os gusta, porque es la reina del mambo en Panem.

**Descubrimiento por partida doble**

Tras unos meses de haber caído en una inmensa depresión por la muerte del hombre al cual amaba, Annie se levantó de la cama que hubiera compartido con Finnick en casa de él y, sin saber como ni porque, acabó delante del espejo.

No esperaba nada más que una imagen de ella misma muy deteriorada, con los ojos rojos de no poder dormir bien desde hacía semanas y de las lágrimas, con el pelo moreno totalmente sucio y enredado por la falta de aseo y un cuerpo pequeño y escuálido.

Pero para su dicha o su desdicha, no fue del todo así. Los ojos y el pelo si que estaban como había esperado, y se veía francamente horrible. Lo que no estaba como esperaba era su cuerpo, quizás si débil y desnutrido, pero no delgado. En su estomago había una notable curva que no podía ser otra cosa. Estaba embarazada.

Los ojos se le expandieron del horror ante la visión. Había estado tan inmensamente perdida en si misma y bloqueada dentro de su mente que no se había percatado de los cambios de su cuerpo. Rompió a llorar otra vez, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Estaba completamente segura de que el hijo que llevaba dentro era de Finnick, pero temía mucho no poder cuidarlo como era debido. Temblorosa, se levantó como pudo y bajó al piso de abajo y agarró el teléfono, con solo en mente de llamar a una persona. Hacía mucho que no sabía de ella, pero pensaba que era la única que le sería fiel.

(...)

-Señorita Mason, tiene una llamada.

Johanna suspiró hastiada. Aquel día estaba saliendo terriblemente mal. Los arreglos que Beetee y su equipo habían echo a la estática del siete no eran suficientes y la radio no se escuchaba solo que en la ciudad principal y en un radio de veinte kilometros, y aspiraban llegar a todo Panem como la radio del Capitolio y la recién estrenada radio del Tres, y encima ella tenía que estar allí porque era la única que se atrevía a soltar mas de dos palabras seguidas por el micrófono y, aunque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, sentía como si estuviera perdiendo un tiempo precioso. Y ahora alguien la reclamaba al teléfono, seguramente algún admirador pesado otra vez.

-¿Quien es? ¿Otro hombre alabandome y recordándome lo genial y fantastica que soy?

-No, es una mujer. La llamada viene del Cuatro.

La castaña miró con incredulidad a la chica que le traía el teléfono y lo cogió un tanto insegura - ¿Si?

-Johanna - La voz temblorosa de Annie al otro lado de la linea la hizo estremecerse. Lo último que sabía de ella era de boca de Beetee y era que aún estaba en un estado catatónico de depresión - Necesito que vengas al Cuatro, por favor...

-Pero - Empezó a decir la del Siete, antes que la del Cuatro le suplicase.

-Por favor, Johanna. Te lo suplico... - La voz de la chica morena entre llantos hacía que a la del Siete le entrasen ganas de colgarle, pero también le preocupaba, al fin al cavo a la chica no le quedaba nada.

-Bueno, estaré allí esta noche -Por suerte para la mujer del Cuatro, ese día paraba un tren que venía del Trece y que paraba en el Tres, pasando por allí y por el Cuatro en su recorrido - No pases ansias y come algo. Te sentará bien.

(...)

La castaña oscura, después de casi pelearse con un pescador nocturno para que la llevase a la pequeña isla donde vivía ahora Annie sola, llegó que deberían ser pasadas las dos de la mañana. La puerta de la casa de la chica estaba abierta y Johanna entró sin llamar, aunque no había dado dos pasos dentro de la casa cuando quedó aprisionada entre los brazos delgados y débiles de la chica que la esperaba. La del Siete le devolvió el abrazo incómodamente, no estando acostumbrada a tales muestras de afecto.

-Johanna, siento molestarte... de verdad - La del Cuatro sollozó sonoramente contra el pecho de la castaña - Pero tengo miedo.

-¿De que, Annie? - Dijo Johanna, con su mejor voz - No te va a pasar nada. Ya no.

-Te... Tengo miedo de no cuidarlo bien - Annie respondió débilmente.

-¿De que hablas? - La del Siete empezaba a perder la paciencia y levantó una ceja con incredulidad.

La chica morena se separó de ella lentamente y Johanna abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la barriga de la chica.

-¡Estas preñada! - Se exclamó la del Siete - ¿Quien es el padre?

La morena sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de mas lágrimas.

-Finn.

(...)

-Este Finnick... No solo te dejó viuda, también preñá.

Las dos chicas habían acabado sentadas en la mesa de la cocina sin ninguna de las dos demasiadas ganas de irse a la cama y menos aún de dormir. Johanna encontró que a pesar de que todos decían que Annie estaba ida, la del Cuatro estaba muy lucida y le había sido muy sencillo entablar una conversación con ella, aún así la del Siete había descorchado una botella de vino blanco típica del distrito donde estaba y se estaba poniendo tibia bebiendo.

-El Capitolio de mierda que había antes lo alejó de ti. Y de mi también - Dijo la del Siete mientras volvía a levantar la copa y ponerla en sus labios para beber - ¡Y encima con un bebé! Si es que no podía ser mas mierda, macho.

-Johanna, no puedo ser una buena madre - Dijo la del Cuatro mirando el té que se había echo - No sabré cuidarlo como es debido.

-¿Porque no? - La del Siete la miró con ya casi la mirada perdida y su voz era rasposa - Eres dulce, eres buena, eres asquerosamente amable. Por algo Finnick se enamoró de ti.

La chica morena negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy loca, Johanna. Loca. No sabré cuidarlo nada bien.

-¡Deje de lamentarse, Señora Odair! - Dijo la del Siete medio gritando - ¡No estás loca, solo un poco desequilibrada, como todos! Yo no dejo de tener pesadillas donde sale Mellark gritando el nombre de nuestra señorita salvadora Sinsajo, pero no por ello estoy loca.

Annie se percató de que Johanna ya había fulminado casi una botella, y la apartó de la mesa.

-No te comportes como Haymitch, Johanna.

La castaña echó una mirada a Annie que parecía querer fulminarla.

-No me compares con el viejo de Abernathy. No te atrevas. No estoy amargada como él ni mucho menos.

-Pues no bebas más, Johanna. Así no solucionamos nada...

La del Siete soltó un suspiro ahogado de hastío y dejó la copa encima de la mesa.

-¿De cuanto crees que estás, Annie? - Le preguntó finalmente Johanna, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa lejos de la copa.

-Debí quedarme embarazada después de casarme, así que si no cuento mal, de seis o siete meses - Dijo la morena, otra vez desesperada y con las manos temblandole - Oh Johanna, ¿que voy a hacer?

Johanna la miró. Realmente había detestado mucho a aquella chica cuando Finnick le había confesado que estaba enamorado de ella, pero no podía odiarla ya que era asquerosamente dulce y putrefactamente inocente. Y era lo último que le unía a aquel chico de cabellos cobres, ella y su hijo no nato. Y los vencedores eran todos un poco como hermanos unos para otros, ya que habían sufrido por las mismas cosas, y mucho mas en ese momento que solo siete habían logrado salir con vida. La del Siete sentía casi obligación de ayudar a la del Cuatro, mas joven y solitaria que ella. Pero debía volver al Siete, ya que se había comprometido con el asunto de la radio y dejar tiradas las cosas a la mitad no era propio de ella, así que ideó un plan.

-Yo no puedo quedarme aquí, Annie. Me necesitan en el Siete, ¿sabes? Vamos a abrir una emisora de radio y soy la única del distrito que no se corta delante de un micrófono. Pero sin embargo tu te vienes conmigo.

-¿Qué? - Hizo la chica del Cuatro alarmada - No quiero suponerte una molestia...

-Me supones una molestia desde que esta mañana me has llamado, así que ya no importa. Tu te vienes al Siete quieras o no quieras venir y si tengo que arrastrarte, te arrastraré por los pelos. Aún así esto hay que celebrarlo por todo lo alto, mañana cuando nos levantemos llamaremos a los demás vencedores, ¿vale? Seguro nuestros vecinos de los demás distritos también estarán felices de saber que esperamos el hijo de dos vencedores ahora que ya no está condenado a luchar por su vida.

(...)

La chica del Siete se pasó toda la tarde haciendo llamadas mientras Annie empaquetaba lo que era más necesario. Primero y antes de nada llamó al Siete, para informarse de como tenían lo de la emisora (Habían logrado que les escucharan en todos los distritos menos en el Dos, como ya estaba previsto, y en el Trece y en el Tres, por lo cual estaban aún haciendo modificaciones) y para anunciar que regresaría el día siguiente. Después empezó a llamar a sus compañeros vencedores. Enobaria no hizo una gran demostración de felicidad y tampoco Johanna no esperaba demasiado de ella, pero le dijo a la castaña que se alegraba de que Annie, la única vencedora profesional que quedaba aparte de ella, no hubiera perdido absolutamente todo en la guerra y que "una nueva generación de hijos de vencedores se aproxima, Mason". Mas tarde había pillado a Beetee ocupado en su último proyecto, pero el hombre del Tres prometió estar allí cuando el niño o la niña naciera. Y entonces se dispuso a llamar a Everdeen para empezar con sus llamadas al doce, cuando...

-...Vale vale, ya lo cojo yo - Hizo una voz masculina pero juvenil mientras descolgaban el teléfono - Residencia Everdeen. ¿Diga?

-¡Mellark! - La del Siete se exclamó sorprendida. Podía decir que había oído esa voz prácticamente taladrada en su cerebro en las celdas del Capitolio - Pensaba que seguías en terapia.

-Oh, Johanna - Contestó el chico - Volví ya hace un mes y poco, estoy prácticamente recuperado.

-¿Y que haces en casa de Everdeen?

-Vivimos juntos ahora - Dijo el chico, cambiando de tema - ¿Que tal por el Siete? Me asombra tu llamada.

-En realidad estoy de visita en el cuatro, me llamó Annie ayer y por eso estoy haciendo un circulo de llamadas. Annie espera un bebé. De Finnick.

-¿De verdad? ¡Me alegro por ella! Aunque creo que no debería estar sola con un bebé, ¿sabes? Creo que no es la mas estable de nosotros, para así decirlo.

-¿Quien es, Peeta? - Se escuchó desde al lado del chico del pan. Era Katniss.

-Oh, es Johanna. ¿Te la paso? - Le dijo a la chica morena.

-Claro, siempre es un placer hablar con alguien que pasa menos por la ducha que yo - Johanna escuchó como Peeta le dejaba el teléfono a la chica del Doce - Hola cerdaca.

-Hola tonta del bote - Johanna y Katniss habían desarrollado un extraño modo de saludarse, de nombrarse y de hablar la una a la otra, basados básicamente en insultos y en faltarse continuamente - Peeta en tu casa, ¿eh? ¿Y ya estáis follando como perros?

-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, guarra asquerosa - Le contestó la del Doce - Y bien, quien va a estar sola con un Bebé, ¿la enfermera que te tiene que cuidar y meterte en la ducha? Evidentemente tu eres su bebé.

-No, Sinsajo lerdo, Annie espera un bebé de su marido.

-¿Y ahora se da cuenta? No es un poco... ¿tarde?

-A ti también te pasaron los meses sin darte cuenta desde que volviste del Capitolio, según me contó Beetee.

-Ya, pero no me salió ninguna barriga enorme... Da igual, lo importante es que esté preparada para cuidarlo, aunque como Peeta no creo que estar sola con un recién nacido sea bueno. No está precisamente mejor que ninguno de nosotros.

-Me la llevo al Siete conmigo, por lo menos durante un tiempo. ¿Vendréis ambos cuando nazca? Beetee seguramente se pasará.

-Supongo que si. ¿Ya has llamado a todos, guarra?

-No, aún me falta tu amado y sucio mentor, y como a esta hora del día ya debe estar traspuesto por su manía de beber hasta el desmayo, pues creo que paso. No quiero que sus gritos me taladren el cerebro...

-¡Pero si ya no bebe! - Dijo Katniss sin pensar - No desde que tiene a su amada en ca... ups.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿Su amada en casa? - Dijo la castaña totalmente descolocada - ¿Desde cuando Abernathy tiene novia? Y lo que es peor, ¿quien es la pobre loca que ha accedido a eso?

-Haymitch me va a matar - Dijo la morena, con voz grave - Nos dijo explicitamente que no le dijéramos nada a nadie. Me va a hacer picadillo si se entera.

-¡Pero contéstame, so burra!

-Mejor le llamas. Estaremos Peeta y yo en el nacimiento si no me ha matado antes. Saluda a Annie de parte de Peeta y mía, ¿vale?. Y dile de mi parte que ha sido un placer conocerla. Nos vemos en el infierno, puerca sin sentimientos.

Y Katniss, sin decir mas palabras, colgó sin dejar que Johanna se despidiera debidamente la del Siete, muy picada, colgó solo medio segundo para volver a marcar otro número. A los tres tonos, contestó una mujer cual su acento remarcaba su procedencia de manera inconfundible. Capitolio.

-Katniss o Peeta, ya se que mañana os pasáis a cenar, no hace falta que me lo volváis a repetir - Dijo la mujer con una voz entre hastiada y enfadada. Johanna no olvidaría esa voz jamás en la vida, ya que de vez en cuando salía en forma de gritos en sus pesadillas. Gritos de horror, como los de Peeta. Pero eso no le impidió exclamarse de la sorpresa.

-¿¡Trinket!? - Johanna gritó al teléfono - ¡Así que tu eres nuestra zumbada!

-Tú... - Contestó la rubia, totalmente descolocada y levemente.

-Si, yo misma. Así que Everdeen no me ha estafado y estas compartiendo tu bonita vida con nuestro viejo borrachín favorito.

-No, no te ha engañado. Pero no debería haberte dicho nada.

-¿Quién es, princesa? - La del Siete escuchó una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono - ¿Katniss y Peeta dando por culo otra vez?

-No, mi vida - Johanna casi vomita por las maneras cariñosas que tenían ese par para llamarse - Mejor si te pones tú, así lo entenderás.

La del Siete escuchó como se pasaban el teléfono el uno al otro sin intercambiar más palabras.

-¿Quien está jodiendo la tranquilidad de mi hogar?

-¡Que escondidito te lo tenías, jodido borracho! - Soltó Johanna al teléfono - Ya puedes decirme que mierdas le has inyectado a Trinket para que esté follando contigo.

-¡Mason! - Haymitch se exclamó - ¿Para que cojones me llamas?

-Te iba a dar la agradable noticia de que Annie Odair espera un bebé de Finn, pero ya veo que tu también tienes noticias para mí. Insisto, ¿que coño le has dado a Trinket? ¿Mata ratas?

-Al contrario que tú, Johanna, no necesito envenenar a nadie para que quiera convivir conmigo.

-Oh vamos Haymitch, no sabía que la pobre Effie estuviera tan desesperada.

-Entonces lleva desesperada desde que nuestra próxima mamá ganó los juegos.

Johanna se quedó totalmente absorta con esa respuesta del hombre del Doce, casi se le cayó el teléfono de las manos.

-Quieres decir... que lleváis como pareja... ¿seis años...?

Haymitch se apartó un poco del teléfono como respuesta, por suerte para Johanna.

-Effie, ¿llevamos juntos ya seis años? - Gritó el hombre.

-En Agosto, querido - Johanna escuchó la voz de la mujer lejos pero suficientemente clara.

-Pues eso, Mason. casi seis ya. Y antes de que lo digas, si, lo hemos estado escondiendo. Dile a Annie que cuide a ese bebé suyo, ya iremos a verla al Cuatro cuando llegue la hora.

-Mejor venir al Siete con Mellark y Everdeen, que me llevo a la nueva madre a mi distrito.

-Bien, bien. Ahora si no te sabe mal, voy a degollar a Katniss por contarte esto. Y Mason, ni una palabra por ahí, que nos conocemos. Vete al cuerno, y nos vemos cuando Odair tenga al niño.

Y dicho eso el hombre del Doce colgó dejando a Johanna con una cara de sorpresa, terror y de planificar una venganza. A la del Siete no le costó demasiado pensar en que consistiría.

-La venganza se sirve en plato frío - Pensó la del Siete, feliz y echando una sonrisa tenebrosa de sus labios.

(...)

Y como Johanna se venga de ese par "por no avisarla antes" os lo podéis imaginar, ¿verdad? XD

Siento haber estado desconectada estos meses U_U Pero es que el trabajo no me deja tanto tiempo como me gustaría :(

Reviews? ^^' Se que no los merezco.


End file.
